The invention relates to a long-range optical device with at least one replaceable electrical energy storage device for supplying power to the long-range optical device, which energy storage device is disposed in a closable compartment of the device incorporating electrical contacts.
The invention further relates to an adapter for a connector for transmitting data of a long-range optical device.
The invention further relates to a method of operating a long-range optical device of the type outlined above with an adapter.
Another aspect of the subject matter of the invention is an interface for transmitting data of a long-range optical device.
By long-range optical device in this document is meant optical imaging systems which enable magnified imaging of objects situated at longer distances, such as binoculars, telescopes, optical sighting and direction-finding devices.
DE10338668A1 discloses a long-range optical device of the type outlined above in the form of a binocular telescope with a photographing function. The known telescope has a main housing part with a battery compartment. To enable image data to be read, an outer connector is provided on a printed circuit of a power supply unit, provided in the form of a hole in a wall of the main housing part so that an external data processing device can be connected.
The main disadvantage of the known device is that a data transmission has to take place via a relatively unprotected connector in the external wall of the main housing part. This connector is therefore protected against dirt and moisture to only a very limited degree. Another disadvantage of the known design resides in the fact that it is not possible to extend the range of functions of the long-range optical device.